dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Sulfur Tunnels
The Sulfur Tunnels are a crystal cave complex in the northwest part of the Utraean Peninsula, the multiplayer world in Dungeon Siege. Overview The region is effectively linear, linking to Dornek's Stone Quarry on the north end and Lang Mire on the south. In connecting these two places, the tunnel offers a shortcut between the towns of Fallraen and Lang that bypasses Meren and all of its content completely. The recommended level for the Sulfur Tunnels is about 18. Yet the recommended minimum for Lang Mire is 25. In truth, this shortcut is likely to throw people in over their heads. Sources in the game hardly ever mention the Sulphur Tunnels and direct the player to go to Meren first, since it is an essential stop anyway. The Sulphur Tunnels are well worth a visit for the sake of exploration, however. There is plenty of battle and experience to be had, unique and beautiful sights to see, and unlike your player-character, you don't have to smell it. Map Inhabitants There are no friendly creatures or people in the Tunnels. It is populated entirely with hostile wildlife and a scattering of primitive, cave-dwelling sentients known as Trog; in ascending order of strength: *Slarg *Spider Stalagnid *Lectar *Dark Lunger *Dark Slinger *Trog *Trog Warrior *Trog Knight *Spiked Maw *Skick *Purple Shard *Syrrus Details The caves are similar to the Crystal Caverns in that they can be accessed by the Mt. Elspen Forest, they are bedecked with luminescent crystal formations, and Lungers and Trog clans have taken up residence. There are some significant differences, however. The Sulfur Tunnels' crystals come only in vivid reds and yellows (likely a sulfur ore), there are many more Lungers, there is a river within reach, and there are almost no shards to be seen (except for a few purple ones near the Lang end). Also, there is no displacer platform in these caverns. There are no basic Shards nor Dark Casters here, so the only ranged enemies to worry about are Spiked Maws and Dark Slingers. However, the Slingers come in large masses, backed up by their melee brethren, and Trog Warriors and Knights are more common than in the Crystal Caverns. There are, however, more high vantage points from which ranged characters can defeat enemies below. Geography The Sulfur Tunnels were created by a major crustal water vent, as suggested by region name "sr2"— subterranean river— and, of course, the physical presence of the river. The tunnels appear to be a deposition area for sulfur and other light, soluble minerals. Luminescent crystals, of purple, red, and most-of-all yellow, have formed within the cave, and the air is thick with moisture and life. The sulfurous river and its rich, stinking contents empty into the morass of Lang Mire. The precise water flow between the Mire, the nearby Redwood Gap gorge, and the Iliarth River which dominates the Peninsula, is never made completely clear. Trivia * The geography of the area where the health shrine is located almost perfectly matches the surroundings of the health shrine in the Vault of Eternity. Gallery SulfurTunnels2.jpg|A health shrine, with some appropriate red crystals. SulfurTunnels3.jpg|Some yellow and red crystals by a lake, with a Resurrection Shrine and some Maw spikes. SulfurTunnels4.jpg|A cliff overlooking a river and some yellow crystals, with a dead Lectar. Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Caves Category:Locations